Control
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to A START. Problems come to light the longer Kenny is human; he and Sheppard start something. 4th installment.


**a/n: So, I've decided to do Kenny/Sheppard since that where most of the votes for my poll was. Hope you like it and please, I beg of you; Review!**

**Control**

Sheppard got him moved to better accommodations; way better in Kenny's eyes. Sure it was the containment unit, but it wasn't dingy or with electrical walls holding him in a small box, nor was it in the 'sub-basement. He was actually located near the Atlantis personnel, which made him feel more welcomed.

There was a cot, and table with chairs; that made him happier then ever.

He now had a flat surface in which he could draw, but now, instead of drawing Wraith things he drew people. And that was all. Of each person he did a series of pictures; making a profile of them before he wrote all he knew about them. In case his memories started to fade.

* * *

"_What'cha you doing_?"

Kenny jerked in surprise, his hand jolted, causing him to draw a dark thick line through the picture of Lorne he was sketching. He stared down at the now ruined picture, frustration building inside of him. He gripped the pencil, hard, hard enough to snap it in half.

Sheppard whistled in surprise, "Whoa there, cow boy."

Kenny slowly put down the pad and pencil before he scarily stood from his chair and faced Sheppard. His head was slightly bowed, causing his short bangs to fall into his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Sheppard took a step back and raised his arms up in surrender as Kenny lifted his head.

His face was a dark storm, his eye twitching slightly as he just stared at John for a minute. "How many times do I have to tell you, _Colonel Sheppard_, not to do that when I'm sketching." Sheppard winced at the use of his rank. "And you knew what I was doing," Kenny took a step forward, a small curve to his lips. "I had been working on that sketch of Major Lorne for hours," step. "Now, because you think it's oh so funny to scare the crap out of me, I have to start it all over again." one more step and Kenny griped the lapels of Sheppard's BDU shirt and jerked him forward.

"But I think I'm going to let it slid this time," Kenny whispered into his ear, the tip of his tongue tracing the shell of Sheppard's ear.

"Y-you are?" Sheppard shuddered as his Kenny sucked on his ear lobe. "Why's that?"

"Because," Kenny said, pushing Sheppard against the wall, "Your to hot to stay mad at." Kenny crushed his lips against Sheppard's, who franticly kissed back.

As Kenny stumbled with Sheppard to the cot, he felt a sharp pain in his lungs but ignored it as he straddled John. He could feel the older mans arousal pocking him, and he knew he was the same the way his heart pumped and his blood rushed. He may have never done this sort of thing before, but Kenny was no idiot. He knew the basics just as well as the next guy; years of observation can help a guy a long way. But what he couldn't ignore was the sting in his nose and the warmness on his upper lip.

"Kenny," Sheppard said in a soothing manner as he sat up on his elbows, which made Kenny's breath hitch because that was the tone always used when something's wrong. "You're bleeding."

Kenny's hand shook as he touched the space under his noise, before bringing it into his line of sight. The flow from his nose started to run stronger as he started at the blood that covered his finger; it was like he could look away. Sheppard had maneuvered himself from under Kenny and was now pressing his discarded shirt against his nose as the blood continued to flow. Sheppard then pushed Kenny's head back and that was when Kenny felt something in the back of his throat.

Kenny couldn't ignore the urge to cough, so he pushed Sheppard's hands away and hacked once into his cupped hands. As he pulled and glanced down at his now sticky palms, he wished he hadn't. His hands were splattered with blood and what made matters worst was the fact that his nose was still bleeding and he needed to cough again. Kenny was barley aware that Sheppard was talking on the radio as he coughed into his hands. With every cough there was at least a palm full of blood, finally though, it slowed down to the occasional clear of the throat.

"Well," Kenny said, looking at Sheppard. "There's no way were gonna do now, is there?" Sheppard winced and shook his head as he rubbed soothing circles on Kenny's back.

And just like that his nose stopped bleeding and the urge to cough disappeared, "What the Hell!" Kenny yelled causing Sheppard to jump as he stood up in his frustration. But fell to his butt just as quickly, now, not only was his front soaked but his butt as well. All because he happened to stand in the puddle of blood he had coughed up. He bowed his head as tears started to well in his eyes, he brought his knees to his chest as sobs raked through out his body. Sheppard kneeled beside Kenny, paying no mind to the blood seeping into his pants Sheppard wrapped his arms around Kenny's shaking form.

"H-how can y-y-you even t-touch me?" Kenny sobbed out, burying his in Sheppard's neck. "I'm s-such a-a-a f-freak-k."

"You're not a freak, Kenny." Sheppard soothed as he rubbed Kenny's back and carded a hand through his hair.

* * *

"I could not find any anomalies," Beckett said, slightly frustrated. "It's as if the whole did not happen."

"But it did, Doc, you saw all that blood, didn't you?" Sheppard asked in confusion.

"Aye, I did." Beckett nodded. "But I do not know how, the scan showed no internal bleeding, no dysfunctional organs. He's perfectly healthy."

Kenny bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if he should say something or not. He traced random patterns in the white sheets he sat on; he was once again in crisp white scrubs with damp hair, sitting on a bed between a frustrated Beckett and a confused Sheppard.

"I know why," Kenny said quietly causing both men to look at him.

"You do?" Sheppard asked.

Kenny just nodded, glancing between the two fore a second before settling on Beckett. "Patient-doctor-confidentiality?" Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow. When Beckett nodded, he continued. "Iwasaroused." Kenny mumble out, looking at his fiddling hands.

"What was that, lad?" Beckett asked.

Kenny gave a quick glance at Sheppard before looking back to his lap, "I was aroused, okay?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Aroused?" Sheppard asked incredulous.

"Yes, _Colonel_, I was aroused- turned on! My heart was pounding, blood wanted to rush south but instead it went north, alright!" Kenny shouted, breathing hard with his fists clenched at his sides. "After I coughed up enough and realized that now with all of this blood, there was no way that I was going to get any. And that was how I ended up in a puddle of my own blood."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sheppard concluded.

Kenny squeezed his eyes shut tight as he squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm not human, John. Face the facts." he sighed.

"You are-" Sheppard tried to argue but Kenny interrupted.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are-"

"Not."

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"I am a God damn _Wraith_! John! Okay? I was born a Wraith, grew up a Wraith and I'm going to die a Wraith! This, right now, is just a silly illusion and as soon as I stop getting injected with your serum crap, I'll just turn back into a Wraith! It doesn't matter what form I'm in, I'll still be Wraith. People will still want me dead because of what I am and that's why I never said anything when I got pushed into the field; because I of what I am, because it's what I deserved!" silent tears ran down his face as he started to hit his forehead with a closed fist.

Sheppard grabbed his wrist none to gently and pulled it away, he held Kenny's face between his hands and brought their foreheads together. "Kenny, look at me." Kenny shook his head the best he could, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Fine, if you're not going to look, then just listen." Sheppard licked his lips. "It doesn't matter what other people think, what I think. It only matters what you think. If would want to be human, then you are, no matter what form. I've seen you, Kenny, and you're no Wraith, no matter what anybody else says or thinks. You're more human than any Human I've ever known, no matter what form you were born in."

"You really mean it?" Kenny sniffed, finally opening his eyes.

"I do," Sheppard whispered, the corner of his lips twitching as he felt heat surge through him and his pupils blew wide.

Kenny sucked in a breath as his pupils grew to match John's, his heard thrumming in his chest as he felt the sharp pain in his lungs again. He clenched his teeth, trying to stop the arousal from growing but Sheppard was too close and all Kenny wanted to do was kiss that twitch away.

"Control it," Sheppard instructed.

He took deep breaths through clenched teeth, the slight sting in his nose warned him of the coming bleed. _Don't come you Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! Don't you dare wreck this you __**Bastard!**_ he chanted in his head as a single drop of blood made it's way down his upper lip. He waited for more to come but none did, nor did he feel the urge to cough.

Kenny sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping some as he smiled at John, who in turn smiled back. Sheppard gave him a small peck on the lips, waited a second to see if more blood came. But when none was forth coming, he gave Kenny another kiss, this one longer then the last. Then another and another and another. Each one deeper then the last, until John lay on top of Kenny; pressing their heated bodies against each other as he introduced tongue to the kiss.

Kenny's blood was rushing like crazy, wanting so bad to go North, but he forced it South. He swelled in triumph when he felt his penis harden, and he knew he wasn't imagining things when he felt John smirk against his lips.

Before things got too heated, Beckett left the exam room, a little smile on his face.

Kenny was left panting as the kiss broke, his head falling back against the mattress. That left the perfect opening in Sheppard's mind, as he kissed the sensitive skin of Kenny's neck. Who couldn't help but moan and crane his neck more as he clutched the sheets beneath him. He had never felt this before, and, he decided that he loved feeling like this.

Kenny gasped as Sheppard rubbed against him; their erections brushing against each other through their pants. John buried his face in Kenny's neck, the younger man holding John close as the humped each other frantically. Being very new to this sensation, Kenny came first, as the warm wetness of his cum soaked through his pant's and then John's, Sheppard came as his penis was touched with Kenny's cum.

They lay there, panting, sweaty, and sedated; their hot breaths mingling as a trickled of blood made its way from Kenny's nose.

"We should do this again some time." Kenny panted out as he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through John's unruly black hair.

"Amen to that," John kissed his neck, "Amen to that."

**note: I hoped you liked it; the Kenny/Sheppard, I mean. If you hadn't figured it out that was basically the first time that Kenny had ever been turned on. Please review!**


End file.
